guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mirror of Ice
Anyone know where this is capped? I have killed everything not on Shing Jea Island. :( --Karlos 08:07, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :It's not on the island. There is a mission later on called Sunjiang District in which you may run into the boss towards the end. It's about the sixth mission once you hit the mainland. ::Actually he knows that, and he said not on the island. He updated the page and boss 3 days later to reflect the cap for the skill. (T/ ) 11:49, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Anyone know if you lose the energy from casting the spell that is negated? Or is it like Obsidian Flesh where you just cancel the spell, but do not lose energg. :This skill does not cause the spell to fail. It negates "damage" from an enemy spell. So, let's say someone casts Deep Freeze on you and it was supposed to damage you for 90 points and slow you for 10 seconds. You would not be damaged, but you would be slowed for 10 seconds. This spell just cancels out the damage component. --Karlos 01:23, 19 June 2006 (CDT) Does anyone know if this works against Shatter Enchantment? :I expect it would, though I've not used one against the other. The damage from Shatter Enchantment only triggers if an enchantment is removed. If I shatter this enchantment the damage should trigger after Mirror has been removed. Of course if Mirror is the second enchantment (and another enchantment is shattered) it should negate the damage from Shatter normally. Maybe I'll test that after I cap this. --DaveK 23:58, 10 July 2006 (GMT) ::I tested this with a guildie and here are my results ::*Shatter enchantment shatters mirror of ice, and the caster receives no damage, if mirror of ice is the most recent enchantment. ::*Shatter enchantment is stopped from working, and the caster takes damage, if another enchantment is cast to cover mirror of ice ::I'll add this to usage notes ::--roofle 12:56, 18 July 2006 (CDT) Question: the skill says the caster "takes x damage". Is this damage water damage or untyped (as in armor ignoring)? Thanks. --Vortexsam 16:58, 6 August 2006 (CDT) :well it is armor ignoring but i would assume its still cold damage. would need to test MoF though.--Coloneh RIP 22:44, 3 December 2006 (CST) This is definatly going on my dervish. pretty low cost with mystywhatsit.--Coloneh RIP 19:27, 25 November 2006 (CST) :hehehe Icy Fighter ...... very effective --Coloneh RIP 22:41, 3 December 2006 (CST) Am I missing something MoI: self target only, elite, prevnts only spell dmg Reversal of dmg: 2 sec less recharge, works on any damage, can be used on anyone, non-elite Eh? — Skuld 16:54, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Enlightenment requested ^^ — Skuld 15:01, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::This is better for killing Charr Fire Callers? --Fyren 16:38, 21 December 2006 (CST) This skill should not even be an elite. Reversal of Damage and Vengeful Weapon owns this move. :This skill has marginal advantages over both reversal of damage and vengeful weapon -- first of all, unlike reversal of damage, it always does the full listed damage to the attacking caster. Second, unlike vengeful weapon or either reversal, it always negates ALL damage that the offending spell would have caused (even at 0 water magic). I'm not sure if those features make it elite-worthy though. The best situation I can think to use it would be against caster bosses in PVE to negate those beefy double-damage spikes. ::Specificity to spells is also good, as spells aren't cast as frequently and you don't want you reversal to be wasted on a lame fire staff shot. :plus it lasts so much longer, making it more enrgy efficient, however the downside is that as an enchantment it can be removed, unlike vengeful weapon or vengeful was thingy, and also it will only protect against spells ::Soqed Hozi:: 11:56, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::I've never understood why these skills last so long, as in the heat of the battle they'll be lucky to last five seconds. :::Oh, I see. The longer duration means it's much easier to utilize it as a covered enchantment, protecting you from enchant strippers. btw, this kill could be awesome as a farmer, hydras, titans, mursaat and so on ::Soqed Hozi:: 12:12, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::I think this skill is for standing in AOE and going "rofl rofl rofl" at your opponent, Orian, and his Firestorm. --Sagius Truthbarron 04:31, 12 February 2007 (CST) :::Wouldn't you just go "rofl UGHHH" as the enchant disappears after the first spell damage is negated? Reversal of Damage does this skills job twofold, and that skill still sucks a little. Zulu Inuoe What if they raised the recharge to 15, energy to 15 and made the damage raised to 80-140. Kinda stupid that the break point for 100+ atm is 18 water magic =P.--The Gates Assassin 16:55, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Well, so long to that discussion. Apparently, the way Reveral of Damage worked was a bug. The 10-12 update changed how it works to only stop the damage limited by the skill. Now Mirror of Ice looks respectable again. :In comparison to Reversal of Damage, which isn't saying much. Zulu Inuoe 02:07, 27 October 2007 (UTC) 21 Water Magic How in the world do you get to 21 Water Magic? I mean, I know you can have constant 16 (12 Water magic + Superior Rune + headgear), and perhaps 18 (using Glyph of Elemental Power) and also using a Blessing (thus making it 19), and your staff might make it "+1 Water Magic (20% chance while using skill)". So that's 20 Water Magic. How do you get the extra point? Elemental lord mate 04:31, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :lunar fortunes --IxI Raiden IxI 17:33, 21 March 2007 (CDT) so with a +1 20% wand and a +1 20%offhand, u have a 4% chance to get 22 water. i wanna see a vapor blade at 22 water --24.166.100.250 00:25, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :You can't get +1 on a wand. --Fyren 00:27, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :attribute level stacks to only lvl 20, can only get 21 with a +1 (20%). -- Xeon 05:06, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::Does this mean that even with glyph of ele power, an easter egg, a lunar fortune, a blessing, elemntal lord, and a candy corn, I can still only get 20? I want to do a big chain with this skill =). Mirror of Ice, Flare on someone with mirror, hits you, who have Life Bond on them, which hits, and then the bonder has MoI on them, and then... =P Caramel Ni 14:53, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Funniest thing I've heard all day. VegaObscura 04:21, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::The damage MoI sends to u is untyped (I guess it could be water, but it still doesn't matter). And I'm pretty sure that that damage is the result of a spell that directly from that spell. So it would end there. However if it DID NOT end there, the damage Life bond will not transfer damage from spells, only attacks. Even if it did, it would be untyped damage, not damage from a spell. M s4 17:57, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Reversal of Damage Reversal of Damage puts this to shame.--» Life Infusion«T» 11:31, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :read 2 sections up — Skuld 11:33, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::ah--» Life Infusion«T» 15:52, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Grenth's balance... Count as damage? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 19:01, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :No, GB is health loss --Gimmethegepgun 19:05, 7 August 2007 (CDT) No Dmg redirected I have been using this when I was under the effect of Backfire and Spiteful Spirit, the Dmg was negated but the caster did not receive the dmg. 66.131.81.28 17:44, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :It's cause what damages you is the hex, not the caster, I think. I can't give you 100% certainity of that. BTW: Conjure damage is also stopped, although that does deal damage back to the attacking foe. --Vipermagi 17:47, 23 September 2007 (CDT) AoEDoT Trigger this? ~~ 66.57.17.110 02:13, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, but only on the first packet you are hit by. For example, MoI would block the first hit of meteor shower, but not the other two hits. -Ezekiel [Talk] 05:45, 20 February 2008 (UTC) lame tag isnt someone going to give it a lame tag i mean ive not seeen it used once and it looks really bad.--80.42.233.161 20:14, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :A lot of skills aren't used often. Doesn't necessarily mean it sucks.Gorbachev116 14:45, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well unfortunately this skill does necessarily suck. VegaObscura 19:57, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'm gonna use this on a Conjure Frost Derv later to see what I think. I do think this is more suitable to a lower energy melee character than a primary ele. You can't reversal / vengeful everything, this gives potentially more reversing than otherwise possible if all were on your team. Not saying this is the best elite in the game... now every skill can be. Especially when the devs only balance to the meta. --Mooseyfate 00:06, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::This skill doesn't rise up to be even worthy the LAME tag. Even as a non-Elite it would still be crap on a stick. 00:15, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Scratch that, as a non-elite it might be useful as an out-of-monk-class reversal of fortune/damage weaker alternative. for exemple on a Rit/E with maybe GoLE for mana and this... 00:24, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::This skill works fine. Negates spells, and redirects damage. My guild has used it in GvG and it caused a good deal of pressure for the other team.Gorbachev116 17:23, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Skill Description The Full and Concise descriptions seem to be telling us two very different way this skill will do damage. The concise description would seem to indicate that this spell requires you to be the target of a spell and wouldn't have affect if you were hit by a PBAoE or some other AoE spell that you happened to be caught by if you weren't the intended target. The full description implies that the affects of any spells that damages you would be negated and and the damage redirected. I think that an anomaly tag may be required. Born to Mes 20:50, 25 May 2008 (UTC) update This was an "interesting" skill before, and in a way I wish they had buffed it with that function. But anyways - Water now seems to be a viable element for dealing damage without relying on DoT or degen. Mirror of Ice + Frozen Burst + Deep Freeze + Ice Spikes...now I only wish Ice Spear was a hex. :) (T/ ) 02:11, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Too bad the damage is dealt to yourself. 02:14, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::No it's not. --Macros 02:53, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::What are you talking about? I just tried it myself for different reasons, and it dealt the damage to the enemy. Also, the damage only affects the target of the hex, not all affected by it, it is a separate packet, and it appears to ignore armor. Would need Mantra of Frost to see if it is actually cold damage --Gimmethegepgun 02:54, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I know. But the description is ambiguous enough for it to be. 02:58, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Nuts. It is rather useless after all. Revert! :\ (T/ ) 04:19, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::The damage is indeed cold damage, Spinal Shivers interrupted with it --Gimmethegepgun 21:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) The fact that it only does the extra damage to the target of the hex is very disapointing. Would have made a decent water AoE build for PvE -_- --NukeFishy 08:58, 8 August 2008 (UTC) try using it with soul barbs for extra fun^^ 01:44, 17 August 2008 (UTC) The whole mirror thing does the update destroy it, i mean that mirrors mostly about REFLECTING not, look i have a magic mirror and i will use it to strengthen my water hexes!!!!!..... the old mirror of ice was more realistic to me because most of the time most people think of reflection while thinking of mirrors. i think this skill should be named something else... like um.... http://images.wikia.com/gw/images/f/f7/Panic.jpg smile : Yeh, the whole new skill did make the name redundant. Mirrors reflect stuff (in the old version, damage). Yet, i fail to see what is being reflected here. Should've just buffed it up a bit, not completely change it, yet keep the same, redundant, name unchanged. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 21:24, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe it could be insanely extrapolated to it being a mirror in that... like... "all residual, non-focused cold that missed them is reflected at them to give some extra damage".... yeah.... change the name pl0x :P --Gimmethegepgun 21:27, 8 August 2008 (UTC) maybe they could bring this back to what it was but instead make it like 200 dmg or something xD Chaosforce 03:12, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::Make it ~130 damage plus a 10-second 66% snare. (T/ ) 03:17, 10 August 2008 (UTC) The enchantment mimics the hex spell's magic to a point where it deals raw damage rather than having a complicated effect Zulu Inuoe 21:49, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :In a roundabout sort of way the name is kind of correct. Shine a light into a mirror it throws it back a bit brighter. Could do the same for magical energy. 21:52, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :: but what is the thing that makes the light . i mean ur not being specific there needs to be something the mirror needs to reflect for what is the magic energy ur talking about and WHERE is it? http://images.wikia.com/gw/images/f/f7/Panic.jpg smile :::It's mirroring your spell.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 01:49, 17 August 2008 (UTC) A mirror shattering on you hurts, if that counts for anything. — Powersurge360 21:55, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Give me confirmation. Smash a mirror over your or my head and snap a picture. 21:59, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::"Shine a light into a mirror it throws it back a bit brighter." I'm not a physicist, but that doesn't sound right. Maybe the mirrors focus the damage, like in a telescope? 0_o - ' Ad Victoriam' 01:58, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::Could possibly be a reference to the practise of putting a mirror BEHIND a light, so that the light that would otherwise be wasted by being emitted in that direction get reflected back in a direction where it'll be useful. It's why the more expensive torches often have mirrored surfaces behind the bulb, and things like the shades on reading lamps are usually white on the inside (white objects reflect most of the light that strikes them, just not as precisely as a mirror). Parabolic mirrors with the emitter at the focal point are particularly good for this. So this could be the 'mirror' effect in question - it focuses power from the spell that would otherwise be wasted back onto the target. Draxynnic 02:46, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Your british! :D-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 23:39, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::::That's basically what I said above, Draxy --Gimmethegepgun 19:55, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Except that I provided the scientific background ;). Oh, and for the record, Australian, not British. Although I am British enough in ancestry to be eligible for a British passport. Draxynnic 03:00, 14 January 2009 (UTC) According to the notes section the dmg is armor ignoring cold dmg? does ne1 find it weird that this is like the only elemental skill to deal armoring dmg O_oUser:Hitomiheals :Yeah, most of the time if it does armour ignoring they nerf it because it's too strong (Glimmering Mark, Conjure's) but the condition on this one is uncommon enough that they haven't. Ezekiel [Talk] 06:36, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Conjures ignore armor. (T/ ) 08:07, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Update May 14th 2009 Well, it might be worse than before they buffed it.. at least let it last it's recharge for elementalist.. we will never see this again :/ TrinityX 06:25, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Wait... at 9 or more E. Storage it does last its recharge. Or am I misinterpreting you? -- AudreyChandler 06:36, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Eles shouldn't bother with this. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:23, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::maybe, but my mesmer is going to use this. Going to be entertaining to say the least. 18:12, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Good luck with that. --Macros 18:58, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::My favorite PvP ele build uses this. It just means I'll have to recast it a bit more... -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 04:52, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Shatterstone tbh. To 69.119; Mesmers used this before the nerf. Now it's pointless on a Mesmer. So umm.. what? --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:29, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Other mesmers might've but I rarely if ever did. To me this seems to be more useful for some entertainment. And if you were wondering, I had a blast with it. 6 Skill build needs alittle tweaking. Remember PvE isn't soley about killing as fast as possible, sometimes its about having alot of fun along the way 22:28, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I just wondered why a nerf made you use it. It's no different, except crappier for Me/E's :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:32, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah WTH is the Attribute spread in your Me/E MoI build? oO -- AudreyChandler 22:35, 20 May 2009 (UTC)